Doing It Like Animals
by Chozin Yi
Summary: After watching an explicit Nature Documentary on T.V., Leo and Luna decide to try out what they saw. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Doing It Like Animals.

A Yugioh 5Ds One-shot.

A Leo x Luna lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin's back with another Yugioh 5Ds One-shot! This story is a suggestion from the man, the myth, the legend, amk8930! He and I were talking to each other and he suggested this story to me, and I liked the idea so here it is!

Disclaimer time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, then it's time you go read something more appropriate. I don't know why I keep making this disclaimer, people probably ignore it anyway.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, Lolicon, AND Twincest. If any of these disturb you, go read a story where Leo and Luna are adults.

Now let's get started!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just an average day for Leo and Luna, the twins sat on the sofa watching Tv in their penthouse, bored out of their minds.

"Nhgaaaaaa! There's nothing on today!" Leo groaned as he absent mindedly flipped through the channels.

"I agree, I thought there would be something interesting on today, but there's nothing but a bunch of boring documentaries." Luna complained.

Leo wasn't listening, and just continued to keep changing channels hoping in vain to find something at least mildly interesting. Let's just say, it worked VERY well.

He ended up landing on a channel airing a nature documentary about lions.

"Ooh! Keep it there Leo! I wanna watch the lions!" Luna said, suddenly very interested.

"Hey lions are cool and all, but it's just a narrator just talking about them." Leo complained.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch!" Luna shushed him, eyes glued to the screen.

"Known as the King of the Jungle, Lions are the apex predators of the continent of Africa. Watch closely as the male lion, evident by its luxurious mane, approaches the female lion, evident by its lack of a mane. Observe as the male lion prepare to mount it's mate."

Catching the attention of the twins, they both stared at the screen and watched as the male lion got behind the female and mounted her.

"Ew! What are they doing!?" Luna said grossed out. "Leo change it!"

However Leo was actually very intrigued by what was happening.

"Notice how the male lion's penis enter's it's mate's vagina in its attempt to breed."

Luna, not as disgusted as she claimed was, watched the lions on Tv get it on. She looked over at her brother and saw him enamored by the sight on the Tv, that is when she noticed a tent in his pants.

'Has Leo's um... penis grown like the boy lion on Tv?' She thought to herself. She suddenly had an urge to see it.

Leo, having realized how uncomfortable he was with his member straining in his pants, he grabbed the remote and turned the Tv off.

"I uh, need to... go to my room..." Leo said before started to get up.

"Leo! Wait!" Luna said as she grabbed his hand, keeping him from leaving. "I... want to talk about what we just saw."

Leo blushed just like his sister was and sat back down, adjusting his pants.

"Leo, do you ever think about sex, and how it feels?" Luna asked him.

"Sometimes... no wait... a lot. I think about it a lot..." Leo explained, avoided Luna's eyes.

"I do too. Actually, as much as I said I was disgusted by what I saw, I was kinda also curious about what sex feels like." Luna told him, putting two of her fingers together.

Leo thought for moment after hearing that Luna thinks about sex as much as he does. The erection he had in his pants was driving him crazy. He wanted to satisfy himself but he knew Luna still wanted to talk. That's when it hit him, Luna was curious about sex too! Maybe he could convince her to actually have sex with him!

"Luna, would you like to have sex with me?" He finally asked.

Luna's eyes widened and she turned to think about it. "You mean... right now?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's do it. It'll be fun!" Leo said, leading her on.

Luna thought hard about it, but in the end her curiosity won out.

"Okay. I'll do it." She said.

The two of them then began to strip nude. They both took off their jackets, shirts, and sucked their pants off, before finally pulling off their underwear.

They both stood on their knees on the sofa facing each other. Leo got a good look at Luna's flat, but adorable chest and her hairless pussy.

Luna meanwhile was amazed by Leo's unnaturally adult-sized cock sticking straight up in the air, as hairless she was down there.

"Well, how do we do this?" Leo asked, stretching the back of head.

"I guess maybe we just copy what the lions on Tv were doing." Luna suggested.

With that, she got on all fours while Leo got behind her. Taking his cock in his hand, he put it up to Luna's entrance and began push it in slowly.

"Nghh! Nghhh! Easy Leo, it hurts!" Luna warned him.

"I'm trying my best to go slow Luna." Leo pointed out before continuing to push into Luna's caverns until his hairless groin was against her teensy butt.

"I'm all in. Does it still hurt?" Leo asked her.

"Mmm, I feel it all inside me, go Leo! Please hump me!" Luna begged him.

Getting a good grip on her hips, Leo began to move in and out of her, both of them moaned from the pleasure of his dick rubbing her insides.

"Oh Leo! Oh Leo! It feels so good! It feels so good! More! HARDER! Hump me harder!" Luna said as she stuck her tongue out, a pleasure drunk expression covering her face.

"Luna you are SO TIGHT! My god your pussy is awesome! And feeling your butt against my groin feels great too!" Leo said as he pounded away at her.

The twins fucked for about 5 minutes straight, which was impressive for two first timers, until finally Leo felt his orgasm approaching fast.

"Luna! I'm about to cum!" Leo cried.

"Me too Leo, keep going!" Luna cried as well.

And with one last thrust, Leo came buckets inside her, filling Luna up with as much sperm as his cock can muster, while Luna's inside contracted while she cries out happily with her orgasm.

After pulling up, Luna slumped onto the couch, trying to catch her breath while Leo layed back, moving his bangs out of eyes.

"That was great Leo." Luna said happily.

"Thanks Luna, I liked it too... wait, I'm getting hard again." Leo pointed out.

Luna looked back and saw Leo's cock growing back to full length.

"I guess we shouldn't waste that." She giggled. Luna then flipped herself over onto her back. "Do me front the front this time."

Finding the prospect of fucking Luna while getting to look at her face very hot, Leo leaned over her and pushed himself back inside her. He started to fuck her rhythmically, every time he pulled out, Luna thrusted her hips up.

"How is it for you Luna?" Leo asked, thrusting into her harder and harder.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! It's so good! It's so good Leo! I'm loving every bit of it! Oh yes Leo!" Luna moaned happily.

Leo changed up his rhythm and let go of her hips and lifted her left leg up and held it close as he continued to plow his sister.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhhhh! Luna I'm gonna cum again!" Leo shouted.

"So am I Leo! Hump me! Hump me! Hump me! HUMP MEEEEEEEE!!!" Luna screamed as she hit orgasm, her vagina milking her brother's cock for all it's worth, and it was worth A LOT!

Just like the first time, Leo let loose like the dam just broke and he gave Luna a massive creampie for the second time in her life.

Pulling out, Leo tried to catch his breath as he laid back on the sofa.

Luna sat up and noticed Leo's cock growing yet again.

"Does that thing ever go down?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It usually does after I jerk off. Maybe it prefers actual sex?" Leo joked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going one more time. But first..." Luna leaned over and then took Leo's huge schlong into her eager mouth and sucked like a vacuum.

"Mmm, Luna that's nice! Suck it more!" Leo begged.

Luna moaned erotically as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick, Leo putting his hands on her head, massaging her scalp with every bob.

After a few minutes Luna stopped sucking and then straddled Leo before lowering herself and taking him inside her for the third time.

Now nice and comfortable, Luna began to bounce in her seat as Leo put his hands on her petite little butt.

"Mmm, Leo I love humping your dick, I love how it fills me. Oooooh yes! It's sooooo gooood! Sex is soooooo goooood!" Luna moaned loudly as she rode him.

"Keep going Luna! I think I'm gonna blow again!" Leo moaned as well. "C'mon! C'mon! Ride me, ride me, ride me, ride me! RIDE ME RIDE ME RIDE ME RIDE ME!!! GAAAAAAHHHHH YEEEEAAAAHHH!!!" Leo yelled out in relief as he creamed Luna's twat yet again, making the green haired girl riding him orgasm as well, before collapsing on top of him.

"Thanks Luna, your the best sister ever!" Leo told her happily.

"And your the best brother ever Leo."

They both broke apart and thankfully Leo was satisfied enough, so his cock stayed flaccid. The both got up, grabbed their clothes, put them in the wash they decided sleep naked for the night.

Before falling asleep, Leo thought to himself: 'We're gonna be doing that a lot.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone, hope you all enjoyed that! I hope you did too amk!

Chozin out!


End file.
